the_demonic_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Devil May Cry
Devil May Cry is an organization and shop that is owned by Dante, the son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. It specializes in hunting demons and monsters. It can be easily identified by a pink neon sign with "Devil May Cry" written in cursive above the door. The name of the shop originated from when Dante lost his brother Vergil, and even shed tears at the loss of his brother. The tears signified that despite being a cambion, Dante is capable of feeling human emotion. The shop is a large standalone building with an arched roof over the porch and double door. Seeing as Dante has not named his business yet, there is no sign above the door. Inside is one square-shaped room resembling a studio, with wooden floor and plaster walls with wooden panels on bottom part. Looking from the entrance, there is a set of simple stairs on the left, leading to a narrow landing. The area where Dante's desk is located is slightly elevated on a wooden platform with two stairs and a carpet. Behind him is a wide, round column on which his father's sword is hanging. Staircase on the side has a different railing and the round, decorated landing it leads to now spans over the wall behind desk, with the round column holding it up. Underneath staircase are large speakers, plants and a bookshelf hidden behind. On the left from Dante is a nook with bar in the corner, another "Devil May Cry" neon sign above it, trophies on the wall and a door next to it. Underneath the landing is a white fridge, couple of couches and large speakers. On the left side is also a pool table. On the right side of the room, in the corner is an antique jukebox, and next to it a set of drums and an electric guitar. In front is a large, antique desk with chair, on it a photo of Dante's mother and an old rotary phone. On each side of the desk are doors, left one are leading into the bathroom of bare design, while the right one should lead into bedroom. The shop also has a massive library in the lower level, filled with an assortment of books that are both normal human read as well as mystical books like Grimoires. Many books also act as instruction manuals in the art of hunting, combat, and so forth. There are also books that possess information on many different types of monsters, demons, and angels as well. The information there can also span towards mythological means whenever the Devil May Cry team are faced with a threat that is not normally on their list. When walking through a hallway at the far end of the library, there also lies a training room. The training room is seen as a large circular chamber with a white interior, and houses various training dummies, an assortment of weapons that ranges from swords to staffs or Sais, and weight-lifts that were designed specifically for superhuman individuals. Although Dante rarely ever uses the training room, his brother Vergil uses it regularly along with his other partners. The training room also has a shooting range that is designed for hunters that would test firearms such as guns or other forms of demonic weaponry. Presumably located somewhere within Los Angeles lies the main branch of Devil May Cry, in which the building is owned by Dante. This branch has a number of devil hunters and other individuals affiliated with it. The devil hunters in this branch often go out onto jobs in which has the secret "password" to separate normal jobs from the more unique ones or may have a trusted booking agent arrange a job themselves. Some also even individually ask the devil hunters to take a job. Members *Dante - Head of the organization and Cambion *Vergil - Second in command and Cambion *Nero - Cambion *Trish - Demon *Lady *Dionysus - Deity *Zariel - Angel *Melanie Pezzini - Current bearer of the Witchblade *Morrison *Patty Lowel *Elaine Belloc - Nephilim *Maggie - Fairy *Andromeda - Sphinx Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Location Category:Group